


Уроки магии недорого

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Будьте осторожны, путешествуя в поездах.





	Уроки магии недорого

Фелисити скучно. Смартфон разрядился, книжку она забыла, в окне показывают быстро темнеющие облака. От безделья она готова завыть, захватить поезд и устроить стриптиз, но с ней в вагоне только семейная пара с кучей детей, так что Фелисити затыкает уши глухими наушниками и пытается дремать. Получается не очень — дети шумят, их родители говорят тоже не то чтобы тихо. Фелисити всерьёз обдумывает, не уйти ли в другой вагон — к старушке с гигантским кобелём, а то и вовсе в пустой, когда примерно на полпути от Централ-Сити до Стар-Сити в вагон заходят двое мужчин.  
  
На одном из вошедших длинный зелёный плащ, очки, остроконечная шляпа, а в руке — волшебная палочка. С того места, где сидит Фелисити, не видно, во что он обут, но она подозревает, что это ботинки или сапоги с острыми загнутыми носами, как рисуют в книжках про волшебников. Лицо «волшебника» кажется знакомым; Фелисити полагает, что это из-за круглых очков и нарисованного шрама на лбу.  
  
Второй мужчина облачён в рыцарский доспех. Ну, во что-то, его напоминающее. Серебристая краска местами облезла, и видно, что под ней чёрное и красное. Наверняка пластик. Фелисити приглядывается: доспех ближе к стимпанку, чем к реальному историческому косплею. Или даже к кибер-панку. Все эти трубки и провода… И прозрачное забрало шлема, скрывающее лицо.  
  
— Здравствуйте, дети! — торжественно произносит «Гарри Поттер», и в вагоне повисает тишина. — Знаете, кто я?  
  
Один из мелких засранцев тянет вверх руку. Фелисити в шоке — если они знают, что такое дисциплина, это значит, что они специально носились по вагону и шумели, раздражая всех вокруг. И плевать, что «все вокруг» — это она и родители этих исчадий ада.  
  
— Ты вошлебник! — заявляет маленькое чудовище, и «Гарри Поттер» снимает шляпу и отвешивает поклон.  
  
— Именно так. И сегодня у вас будет шанс научиться волшебству.  
  
Фелисити успевает позлорадствовать тому, что сейчас эту семейку разведут на деньги, но тут «Гарри Поттер» взмахивает палочкой в сторону своего напарника, и тот пропадает в яркой вспышке. Дети восторженно ахают.  
  
— Ох, что же я. Я же не представил вам своего ассистента. Благородный рыцарь прошлого и грядущего, сэр Рэймонд.  
  
Он снова взмахивает палочкой, и «сэр Рэймонд» появляется на том же месте, где стоял.  
  
— Я продемонстрирую вам заклинания, а затем разрешу каждому попробовать одно из них, — говорит «волшебник» детям, пока Фелисити пытается понять, каким образом можно сделать столь чёткую иллюзию. Дети, конечно, немедленно соглашаются.  
  
В течение следующих пяти минут «Гарри Поттер» на дурной латыни читает заклинания, а его «ассистент» послушно пропадает, появляется, взлетает под потолок, меняет цвет и ходит по стенам. Фелисити смотрит во все глаза. Дело в костюме, она просто уверена в этом. Волшебства не существует.  
  
Впрочем, дети считают иначе. Они по очереди хватают палочку, коверкают слова, но «рыцарь» снова послушно пропадает, появляется, меняет цвет, примагничивается ногами к потолку.  
  
— Авада Кедавра! — выкрикивает самый старший ребёнок, и Фелисити испуганно дёргается, когда фигуру «рыцаря» озаряет зелёная вспышка, и он с грохотом падает замертво на пол.  
  
Дети смеются — кроме того, что держит палочку на вытянутой руке перед собой и смотрит на неё как на ядовитую змею.  
  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что непростительные заклятья нельзя произносить? Теперь мой друг мёртв, а твоя душа проклята, — торжественно, так, что пробирает до костей, говорит «волшебник», отбирает у всё ещё застывшего в шоке мальчишки свою палочку, наводит на так и лежащего в проходе «рыцаря», и тот исчезает.  
  
Когда так же, повинуясь движению палочки, исчезает первый ребёнок, Фелисити вскидывается со своего места, но «Гарри Поттер» направляет палочку в её сторону, и её будто приковывает обратно к сидению. Следующее движение палочки лишает её голоса, и она беззвучно кричит, глядя, как дети пропадают один за другим, пока наконец в вагоне не остаются она, волшебник и родители пропавших детей, так же как и она пришпиленные к креслам заклятием.  
  
— Рождение и воспитание детей — не ваш конёк. Но чтобы вы точно не повторили своей ошибки, я решу этот вопрос радикально, — заявляет волшебник и касается палочкой живота женщины.  
  
Яркая ткань платья расступается под кончиком палочки, обнажая кожу, которая лопается следом. Повинуясь движениям палочки, сползает подкожная жировая клетчатка, мышцы живота растягиваются и расходятся вниз и вверх. Крови нет, только раззявленное нутро — пульсирующее, блестящее, расступающееся, выпячивающее гладкий мускульный комок, алый на фоне серых и розовых кишок. Женщина кричит от боли, но её не слышно, как и криков Фелисити.  
  
Мужчина отключился и обмяк в своём кресле, но волшебник отвешивает ему пощёчину, и он приходит в сознание, чтобы присоединиться к немому хору. В полной тишине матка вместе с трубами и яичниками отделяется от тела женщины, вылетает из живота, зависнув перед волшебником, и тот рассекает её крест-накрест резким движением палочки. Куски бесполезного мяса шлёпаются на пол.  
  
Волшебник отворачивается от женщины, указывает палочкой на брюки мужчины, и тот дёргается, тщетно силясь избежать страшной участи. Женщина всё ещё в сознании, по её лицу, искажённому болью, текут слёзы, смешиваются с соплями и слюной, стекают по подбородку, тянутся блестящей нитью на грудь.  
  
Брюки мужчины будто истаивают, и несколько секунд видно трусы с символикой Супермена. Потом те тоже исчезают, и становится видно, как дёргается член, разбухая от основания к головке гораздо сильнее, чем это возможно от природы. Фелисити не знает, кричит ли мужчина — она не может отвести взгляда от расширяющегося отверстия уретры, из которой ползёт что-то красное, белое, жёлтое, синее. Желудок скручивает, и Фелисити не рвёт только потому, что рвать нечем.  
  
Яички мужчины зависают перед волшебником так же, как раньше парила матка, и тем же движением крест-накрест он рассекает каждое, прежде чем обернуться к Фелисити. Когда он подходит ближе и снова направляет палочку на неё, Фелисити с криком просыпается.  
  
«…не забывайте свои вещи», — говорит ровный голос из динамика над головой. Фелисити стряхивает с руки наушники, которые, должно быть, намотались, пока она крутилась во сне, оглядывает пустой вагон, щурится в окно. Стар-Сити.  
  
Сняв с багажной полки свой чемодан, Фелисити идёт к выходу и почти не вздрагивает, когда под ноги попадается забытая кем-то из детей игрушечная волшебная палочка.


End file.
